


Crystal Clear

by Freshman_Generation



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Protective!Riley, Protectiveness, Written Pre-Finale, a bit of possessive!Riley as well, angry!Riley, lame title is lame sorry, moral of the story: don't fuck with Riley's girl, ps we need more Sun/Riley, sensateSTD!Puck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshman_Generation/pseuds/Freshman_Generation
Summary: Riley isn’t a happy camper when Puck tries to make sexual advances towards Sun. So the Icelander has to make it crystal clear what will happen when he tries to pick up her girl.Set during that golden scene inYou Want a War?





	Crystal Clear

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from the scene where Puck had expected Sun to have sex with him after he rescued her. However, Sun and Riley are lovers so Riley is more than just a _little _annoyed by Puck’s actions.__

“You touch her again,” warns Riley, her voice lowering and her eyes glowering, “I will make you pay.”

Puck starts sweating, beads of perspiration lining his hairline.

He looks away from the Icelander’s glower to Sun. “Hey, er, sweetheart,” he calls to her, “Can-can you help me out with your girlfriend?”

Without missing a beat, Sun responds curtly, “No.” She stares at him apathetically.

“Oh come on now, please!” Puck whines, still feeling Riley’s eyes burning through him.

“No,” the Korean repeats, punctuating her statement by lightening up a cigarette. She inhales deeply, unbothered by Puck’s predicament.

Riley isn’t done tearing Puck a new asshole. “Sun is mine, do you understand me?”

“I, I, I, wh-what uh I,” the Australian stutters dumbly, “Of course, of course, Riley! I was just playin’ with her, jokin’ around ya know.”

“You’re a liar,” she hisses, leering forward at the man, “I will break all of your fingers if you dare try this again.”

The Icelander tries to attribute a source of these hostile words—Wolfgang? Lito? Nomi? Maybe they are from Sun herself. However, the anger that shades these words come from deep in Riley’s chest; the Icelander doesn’t feel anyone take over her body as she speaks. These words are organic, although they sound extremely un-Riley like.

The Korean doesn’t seem to mind this change in character as she smokes her cigarette down to the filter, quietly observing the scene play out.

Puck, on the other, is thoroughly frightened—on the verge of pissing himself. He has never witnessed Riley this intimating and intense.

Suddenly, Riley commands to him, “Get out.”

Puck gawks at her. “W-what?”

“You heard me, get out. _LEAVE_.”

After a quick glance down at what he was wearing—nothing more than just his underwear—he looks up pitifully at the Icelander. “Where am I gonna go?”

Riley’s tone remains frosty as she states, “I don’t care, find somewhere to go. I just don’t want you here with us.”

After Puck squeaks loudly like a mouse that has been stepped on, he turns once again to Sun who had finished her cigarette. “Sun, I’m beggin’ you, please talk to her.”

Sun simply stares at him blankly before looking at Riley. “Do you need me to help him out, Riley?” She gets off the bed and stands up.

After another girlish shriek had left Puck’s lips, he turns to plead with Riley. “Riles, please.”

“Don’t call me that,” she warns to him and then looks at Sun, “No, Sun that’s not necessary.” When speaking to Sun, her tone is still authoritative but warmer.

The Korean glances at the Icelander and then sits down on the bed, taking her pack of cigarettes and shaking one out.

Puck suddenly seems a touch hopeful and says, with a splash of playfulness, “You wouldn’t let her throw me, would ya Riles—I mean, Riley.” He grins sheepishly.

Riley smirks at this, which sends a chill down the Australian’s spine. A sudden surge of strength hits her muscles; the Icelander easily discerns that this was from Sun.

“No,” she states, her voice chilly again, “But I will throw you out.” She takes a step in Puck’s direction, eerily similar to when Sun approaches the ring for her fights—relaxed, confident, unhurried. Perhaps, Sun is also channeling some of her confidence as well as strength into the Icelander.

Puck starts taking rather large steps backwards away from the approaching woman. He eventually bumps into the door and he places his hand on the doorknob, ready to sprint away. It would be better to run around this hotel naked as opposed to face Riley’s well-deserved wrath.

The Icelander is only a mere foot away from the Australian. However, instead of pushing him out the door like she feels the yearning to, she leans in to whisper something to him.

“Goodbye, Puck.”

Although it didn’t so sound threatening, in Puck’s mind it sounded like she was going to slit his throat from ear to ear. She takes a step back and smirks when the man nearly hits himself in the face with the door as he scurries out. All of his clothes were left in the room, along with his keys and wallet. When Riley feels more generous, she’ll invite him back (under her watchful eye). However, if he were smart, he wouldn’t be back for a while.

The Icelander locks the door after Puck had scampered out and takes a deep breath as she feels the tension in her chest loosen along with the anger melting away from her mind. She returns to the bed along with the Korean.

Sun occasionally flicks her ashes on the dirty floor as she observes Riley walking over to the bed. With Puck gone, she no longer feels the need to smoke so she extinguishes it out on the ashtray on the nightstand once Riley reaches the bed.

The rush of anger had left the Icelander with a headache, akin to the one Nomi gets when she deals with her mother. Kicking off her shoes by the bed, she crawls to the other side of the bed and lays down on the pillow, shutting her eyes.

The Korean lies down next to Riley, moving a bit to close the gap between them. Feeling the weight move on the bed, the Icelander automatically moves towards Sun. God, she suddenly feels so drained.

“Tired?” Sun inquires with a rare smiling pulling at her lips. Riley nods, trying her best to ignore the wave of throbbing she feels above both her eyes.

It’s almost hard to believe that only fifteen minutes ago, Riley Blue was greatly intimidating, threatening to break Puck’s fingers when he tried to touch Sun to coax her into sex as his ‘reward.’

“Okay,” Sun says simply, “Take a nap.” Riley grumbles out a noise, but works her head into the crook of Sun’s neck.

Although a nap sounds wonderful to the Icelander, particular taking one with Sun, it must wait because she wants to tell her lover something.

“Sunny?” she calls sweetly, using the nickname she has for the Korean.

“Yes, Riley?”

The Icelander lifts her head from the crook of Sun’s neck and opens her eyes, seeing Sun was carefully watching her.

“Is something wrong?” she questions in which Riley responses by simply shaking her head.

Riley says lovingly, “No, my love. I just wanted to tell you something.”

Sun nods at this. “Okay, what is it?” She sits up and Riley copies her, although she yearns to lie back down.

“What I said earlier, with Puck…” The Icelander begins and then pauses, thinking of what would be the best way to say this. Sun hums positively, encouraging Riley to continue.

“When I said that you were mine when I was angry with Puck,” states Riley, now avoiding her lover’s gaze, “I didn’t mean that. You don’t belong to me; you’re my girlfriend, not my property.”

Sun once again doesn’t miss a beat as she simply states, “I know.”

At this, Riley looks at her girlfriend a bit quixotically when she says this. “You do?” she asks.

Sun nods again, another smile forming on her lips. “Yes, I know you got caught up in the moment.” Then she shrugs. “I know you don’t view me as your property, Riley.”

Riley grins. “I’m just glad you know. I never want you to think that.” She lies back down; feeling like a nap was now greatly deserved after all this. Sun lays down and allows Riley to return to her previous position of resting in the crook of her neck.

However, before Riley can drift off again, she hears her lover whisper something: “I do think that was very attractive though.” This perks Riley’s attention and she opens her eyes again.

She smirks. “You thought that was hot?” she asks, moving her to look up at her lover.

Sun nods. “I did, indeed,” confirms the Korean, letting her fingers gently run down Riley’s side, “Perhaps when you wake up, I could give you the reward that Puck was so desperately after?”

The Icelander rolls her eyes and sighs exasperatedly. “ _Please_. I’m not the sensate form of an STD. You don’t owe me anything, Sun.”

Sun smiles good-naturedly and leans in to kiss her lover on the forehead. “I don’t, but I am choosing to give it you. That is a major difference as opposed to having an expectation.”

Riley hums positively, “I suppose so.” She closes her eyes and relaxes into Sun, her breathing evening out. Puck is like an incessant mosquito as he buzzes in her head with pleads and fictitious promises to allow him back in the room. However, it’s easily tuned out as the Icelander listens to the Korean’s breathing and her sweet threats of punching Puck to a pulp if he dares to interrupt her nap.


End file.
